icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-3180503-20141227200504
Okay, serious question(s): On a scale of 1-100 (100 being like 100% positive), how likely do you think it is that Nadisen will get back together? Obviously, you guys know how I feel about Madisen. However, for the past two or so years, Jennette hanging out with Nadisen was the only way Jennette hung out with Nathan at all. And even then, I'm sure they didn't talk or interact much. Still, I would consider that an improvement over their current status. Along those same lines, what do you guys believe is the probability that Nathan and Madisen could put aside their differences (whatever they might have been) and become friends? I know Nathan isn't exactly known to just be "friends" with girls. However, this would put Jathan in a much ''better position because then maybe Madisen would be okay with them all hanging out or perhaps Jennette hanging out with Nathan separately. As for the first question, I would probably put it at 30-40%. Neither Nathan nor Madisen seem to miss each other ''that ''much (Nathan hasn't publically shown any signs at all). 'However, they were together for a REALLY long time and it wouldn't surprise me at all if they weren't completely over each other. I'm sure if they ran into each other again, some of those feelings that they had would definitely resurface. Still, there's the fact that both of them moved on rather quickly (Madisen is now in a relationship herself). This is why I say that, while it's certainly'' not'' an impossible notion, I'd probably put it at the lower end of likelihood. As for the second question, I would put it at a 20% or lower. As I said before, Nathan isn't exactly known to be "friends" with girls--much less exes. Also, I'm pretty sure Madisen has always secretly seen Jennette as a threat to her relationship with Nathan (who wouldn't? There was a whole freaking Twitter war about it). So, sadly, I doubt she would be okay with them hanging around each other; even as friends. If, by some twist of fate, Nadisen'' DID'' become friends, I get the feeling that Madisen would quickly ditch Jennette and just go back to hanging out with Nathan exclusively. I don't think she would risk anything going on between Jathan. Now, if this were many years down the line, long after everyone has gotten over everything, I could maybe see things playing out differently. As I said earlier this week, it seems to me that Madisen is getting over Nathan quicker than everyone realizes--I mean, she has a ''new man''''', now. If she would stop being so damn possessive over Jennette and her personal relationships, maybe Jathan could just hang out again without any fear of "betrayal." It could also be the case that this has nothing to do with Madisen and Jennette is just strictly avoiding Nathan at all costs. It wouldn't surprise me if she played a role in their break-up as well. So, yeah. This post is all over the place but please share your opinion. :)